Rosespike
Rosespike is a ridiculously pretty calico she-cat with spots-like-freckles and big beautiful blue eyes. History Rosespike was born outside the clans, daughter of a loner she-cat that was murdered by Jinx, a Stormclan warrior who adopted her and her siblings at a young age and told them from the start Brackenstar was their father. The she-kit grew happily not knowing the truth about what the cat she came to call “mother” had done and thinking of the cat she called “Daddy” was the right thing. In fact, ever since she was a kitten she admired Brackenstar. For her, she was the representation of what an amazing cat was. She loved her daddy to death and followed him blindly everywhere he went. ' ' One of Rosekit's dreams was to see her mother and father together, but that never happened, especially since Brackenstar announced that he was staying as a mate with a warrior called Mistyspark. Altho she was sad he didn't choose her mom, she respected her daddy's desition. But by the other paw, Jinx was having nine of that and attempted to kill her Love's mate, which resulted in her banishment. That same night, Rosekit and her literally became apprentices and were given the option to stay in the clan or follow their mother. While her brothers went with Jinx, she and her sister, Dapplepaw reminded in the clan. Rosepaw because of her loyalty to her father, her sister because of her desire of becoming a warrior. ' ' Rosepaw knew she was pretty and used this to her advantage, often persuading loner toms for them to make the work for her. And despite having no problem doing the things by herself, she rather not get dirty. Was around this time that her sister, Dapplepaw went missing, which hurt her but she couldn't care enough to go out her way and look for her. It was also around this time when Brackenstar gave his paw to a loner queen. ' ' Rosepaw became Rosespike and continued to be daddy's girl. By this time, Mistyspark was long gone and Brackenstar was now dating Shine, the loner queen that they accepted in their clan, queen who was expecting kits once more, this time her little siblings. Rosespike came to call Shine mom, and loved her as if she was her birth mother and her kits as her blood siblings. When the War came around, Rosespike chose to stay in the clan in case her mum needed something. Both she-cat's talked about what they were going to do with Brackenstar once he came back victorious from the war. But soon their daydreams were shattered by the announcement that Flintear was going to take the leader name, as Brackenstar's last life was taken away by Whitestar. The deputy was chosen quickly but before Flintear could get a hold on his nine lives he also died, making the deputy jump right into the leadership position. ' ' Bitter and angry, Rosespike continued living in the clan, hurting and missing her daddy. But at least she had her mom. Altho… this also didn't last long: Shine got banned form Sotrmclan. The calico warrior was about to follow her mom to the expulsion, but she stayed in the clan as a secret spy. Moons went by and the leader, Oakstar haven't chosen a deputy. Which hit Rosespike, who started to work her ass off in order to become the second in charge. Extra hunting patrols, checking on the borders every day, organizing groups for the clan for it to hold itself. She really felt she had this under her paws.